


Doing the dishes

by eddie_martha



Series: smut one-shots [1]
Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Friends and Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Dorothy can't concentrate on the dishes when Blanche comes home...
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Series: smut one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Doing the dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, have fun reading this. Critique welcome as always. Love, Eddie

Dorothy was standing at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. Her mother was at Mildred‘s for yet another meeting of Miami’s most dubious and mischievous old ladies. Rose spent the evening with Miles. Blanche was out, too, with some guy.

Blanche… Dorothy blushed. Ever since they had begun sleeping together she couldn’t think about her friend, without blushing and getting at least a little wet. It had been almost a week since they last… Dorothy had been busy with parent-teacher-meetings at school, Blanche had had to attend the opening of the museums latest exhibition, since she had practically organized it on her own and every single time they had hoped to be alone someone had interrupted them. Both Sophia and Rose had impeccable timing when it came to walking in just the second Dorothy and Blanche had wanted to have sex. No, not to just have sex. To fuck. No one had ever fucked Dorothy as skilled, precisely and thoroughly as Blanche. The woman really was a sex-goddess. Even though Blanche was known as “The Insatiable” - ever since she and Dorothy had started their little thing Dorothy was the one who just couldn’t get enough. If she had the possibility she’d let Blanche give it to her every. Fucking. Second. Of. The. Day.

Dorothy’s had long stopped to concentrate on the dishes in the sink. Her eyes had gotten glassy, her breathing heavy. She leaned against the sink as she continued to think about what exactly Blanche had done to her those last weeks.

“Evenin’ Dorothy” suddenly Blanche stood behind her and whispered in her ear. “You’re thinkin’ about sex again, aren’t you?” Dorothy blushed and made a weak attempt to hide her arousal by shaking her head. “Well, your face tells me you did. Let me see what your pussy has to say” Blanche started to jerk up Dorothy’s skirt. “Blanche” “You go on washin’ the dishes, honey” Dorothy tried to steer her focus back to her chore. She couldn’t concentrate on it for long. Blanche had Dorothy’s skirt up to her waist, stroke over her butt once, twice, one more time and then… Dorothy moaned. Blanche caressed her vulva through her panties. “Well, aren’t you wet, Dorothy. I bet you’ve been thinkin’ about me all day, haven’t ya?” her voice was hoarse but determined “Oh, yes, Blanche, I have” “Tell me, what you need, Dorothy?” “Hmm… You, Blanche, I need you” “Where?” Blanche’s touch got so light, Dorothy could barely feel it. “Inside” “Say it, Dorothy” “In my…” “If you can’t say it, honey, I can’t do it, you know the rules” “In my pussy, Blanche. I need your fingers in my pussy. PLEASE” “Now, that’s better” With one swift move Blanche pulled Dorothy’s panties down, then pushed her friend over the sink to lean on her forearms and spread her legs with her hands. She began stroking Dorothy’s labia with more pressure. “And what do you want me to do, with my fingers in your soakin’ wet pussy?” Blanche said those three last words with gusto. Gosh, she enjoyed this. “Fu” “Dorothy” Blanche said warningly. A little smack on Dorothy’s butt brought her concentration back enough to say “Fuck me, Blanche. Please, fuck me” Dorothy begged. It was one hell of a view. Dorothy, skirt around her waist, underwear at her ankles, bent over the sink, flushed cheeks, panting, her hips moving slightly, searching for Blanche’s hand.

Blanche let go of her friend for a moment to enjoy the view. Her own panties were ruined by now. This was so hot.. That she was allowed to see her friend like that, the most private and proud woman she knew. “It would be my honor, Dorothy” she whispered. Then she touched Dorothy’s thigh, stroke up, leaving her pussy out, down the other thigh, up again and without further ado pushed two fingers into the hot flesh. Dorothy almost screamed. “Uhhh, more, Blanche, more” Blanche began to move her fingers slowly, oh, so slowly in and out of Dorothy’s vagina. She took her time, added another finger, twisted, massaged, spread Dorothy open. When the muscles around her fingers started to clench she sped up her movements, now pumping in and out with force. Dorothy writhed under Blanche’s ministrations. It didn’t take long for Dorothy’s legs to shake and a growl to ascend from deep within her as she came undone. She threw her head back. “Blanche, oh, yes! YES! Blanche!”.

Blanche pressed herself against Dorothy’s hot body. With her free hand she reached around to cup Dorothy’s sex from the front, to hold her as she came down, just like she knew her friend loved it. Dorothy let herself lean against her. Her head head rested against Blanche’s. She was still panting when she felt lips kissing her temple and heard Blanche whisper “Athena” “What?” Dorothy turned her head a little toward Blanche. “Well, isn’t that the goddess of war or somethin’?” “Yes, it is, but why?” “Because you look like a goddess that has just won a war when you come, Dorothy” Her friend chuckled lightly. They stood for a while before Dorothy answered “If I’m Athena, you’re Aphrodite”. She turned around to face Blanche, who carefully removed her one hand from Dorothy’s vagina first, leaving the other one where it was. Dorothy lovingly cupped Blanche’s face with both of her hands. She looked her deep in the eyes and bent down to kiss her. Blanche felt a tingle in her chest at the light, tender caress of Dorothy’s lips. “My darling Aphrodite, I don’t know how you do it, but you make me feel like a goddess and for that I am grateful” she said in between kisses “And I thought you’d thank me for the orgasms” Blanche felt Dorothy smile against her lips “Those are pretty good, I must admit” “Well, I am darn good at it, aren’t I?” “You are Blanche. You are the best” “I know it” Dorothy rolled her eyes and deepened the kiss.

Blanche was still cupping her, they were still kissing when they heard a sound from the living room. Both gasped. Blanche quickly withdrew her hand and started to finish the dishes, Dorothy pulled up her underwear, smoothed her skirt down and joined her. They thought to appear perfectly innocent, but...

“In the kitchen. Come on, you two” Sophia stood in the door frame. Blanche and Dorothy blushed deeply. “Ma, we didn’t do anythi” “Like hell, ya did. If you two didn’t just do it then I’m Sophia Loren” “Didn’t do what, Sophia?” Rose entered the kitchen. “Bake pizza, Rose” Sophia rolled her eyes. “If you made pizza, Dorothy, I want a piece” “We didn’t bake pizza, Rose” “Well if you didn’t then what did you do? And what do we have in the refrigerator? I’m starving” “Why didn’t you eat Rose?” Blanche asked before Rose could ask any more questions “Didn’t you and Miles go out for dinner?” “Well” Rose face went red “Rose, you’re blushing. What happened? Tell us all about it!”

Within minutes, no, seconds all of their usual late night snacks appeared on the table, followed by silverware, cups and plates. “Well” Rose started again when everyone was seated “We did go to that new restaurant on fourth street, but then Miles said...”

Blanche couldn’t help but lean over to Dorothy as Rose went on and whisper in her ear “Dorothy?” a small nod encouraged her to continue “You’re welcome”.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
